grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar Vasicek
Krisztian Ajandok, associate |serviceofalt = Black Claw |status = Deceased |cod = Throat bit out by Monroe |lang = German English |season5 = X }} Oscar Vasicek (August 14, 1973-February 12, 2016) was an Anubis who appeared in . Appearances He and his associate, Krisztian Ajandok, showed up at the former home of Josef Nebojsa, where Andrea Stroh was in the middle of doing an appraisal. The men were looking for a trunk of Nebojsa's that contained twenty old and very valuable Grimm diaries. Krisztian pinned Andrea up against a wall and forced her to tell them where the books had been taken to, and Oscar and Kristzian then woged and killed her. What Andrea had disclosed led the men to go to Felix Dietrich's antiquarian shop in Leipzig, Germany. The men were busy tearing the place apart when a phone started ringing, and Krisztian answered and pretended to be someone who worked at the store. Monroe, who was on the other line, just told Krisztian to tell Felix that "Monroe called." Next, the men traveled to Portland, where they tracked down Felix in his hotel room and killed him. However, Felix put up a tremendous fight and badly injured Oscar in particular, leaving a nasty wound to his right arm. Oscar didn't want to seek medical attention, but Krisztian overruled him and called an ambulance. Upon arriving, Krisztian led a paramedic to where Oscar was. When the paramedic asked if he'd been attacked by dogs, Oscar said yes, at which point the paramedic then went to call animal control and notify police, but Krisztian woged and killed him before he could make the call. The other paramedic was then killed, and the men went to go retrieve Nebojsa's trunk at a cargo company once Oscar's wounds were attended to. Krisztian and Oscar had discovered a shipping order in Felix's hotel room that disclosed where the trunk would be shipped to. The men killed a security guard upon entering the cargo company, and they soon found where the trunk was being kept. Before the could open it, however, their attention was drawn by a furious Monroe, who woged and warned them that they shouldn't have killed his uncle. Krisztian and Oscar then woged as well, and Krisztian went to go after Monroe, while Oscar spotted Nick and went after him. Oscar was able to land a kick on Nick, causing him to be knocked back and trip over the trunk. He started walking over to Nick, but Monroe, who had quickly been able to kill Krisztian, charged from the side, tackled Oscar to the ground, and killed him by biting out his throat. Trivia *Assuming the name were of Czech or Slovak derivation, the forename would in all probability be spelled 'Oskar' and in the surname the ending would be -ček (pronounced -chek). An elongated i (í) would be highly probable, and a similarly lengthened a (á) possible though very unlikely. Images 510-Krisztian and Oscar in H.W. database.jpg Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters